Life After The Storm
by SSAmolloy7
Summary: A look into what everyday life might be like for Jo and Alex now that they're together. JOLEX (As the fic goes on it might feature some of the other characters)
1. Chapter 1

'_Come on Jo, you can do this. Just five more minutes.' _She took a deep breath and focused on each crack she ran over on the sidewalk, counting each one as well as keeping her strides in time with the music blasting through her earphones. Her mouth was dry, her face covered in a light layer of sweat and the muscles in her legs becoming weaker and shakier with every step.

Suddenly, there was a man's voice interrupting the track she was currently listening to "_Oh no, they spotted you. Run!" _

'_Crap.' _Looks like she'd be sprinting the rest of the way home. Jo dug deep and pushed her tired legs into a faster run. There was nothing she could focus on now. Not the music, not her breathing or even the cracks. Just the terrifying moans and groans of a group of zombies that were now 'chasing her', the sounds infecting her ears

"_Quick! They're gaining on you!" _the zombies now getting louder and louder.

'_Oh, Shut it. I can't go any faster! Not unless I want to look like a complete idiot' _she thought.

Running was something Jo loved to do outside of hospital hours. She loved feeling of the cool breeze hitting her skin and just being able to escape from everything going on in her life. And now that she had discovered this fitness app, she loved going for a run even more. It made it interesting and each one unpredictable. It even motivated her to keep going, stopping her from throwing in the towel.

"_Okay, I think you lost them. Good work Runner 5, return to base." _The music picked up from where it had left off.

'_Thank God!' _Jo exhaled and slowed to a light jog. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen. Luckily there was a strong breeze this morning which made quick work of the beads of sweat dripping down her temples. Her eyes found the familiar chimney top of the house at the end of the walk way and she reached the door in no time.

Once inside, she went straight to the kitchen and bent over to stick her mouth under the faucet of the tap. She gulped down as much of the cold water her body would allow her, and strummed her finger tips off the counter to the beat of the drums. She straightened up, wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and was just about to switch off the tap when she felt two hands land on her waist, scaring the living daylight out of her. An incredibly high pitched and terrified scream filled the room, travelling out into the hallway. Jo quickly pulled out her earphones and turned around to find Alex covering his ears with a scrunched up expression on his face.

"Jesus Alex!"

"What the hell was that?!"

"You scared the crap out of me. Again!" her heart beating dangerously fast

"Then stop walking around the house with your earphones in"

"I literally just got in the door. I was thirsty, so I went to get some water" she defended "Maybe you should stop sneaking up on me!"

"Whatever. I was just coming to say good morning" he told her as he made his way over to the cereal, shutting off the water as he passed. "You need a shower" he joked, which got him a playful slap on the shoulder

"Hey, I was out for a run. What's your excuse?" He was probably just out of bed

"I think you know" he winked at her, making her blush a little at the memories of last night's activities. Things had certainly gotten a little carried away. Thankfully Yang was out that night, most likely at Joe's with the other attendings, meaning they had the house to themselves. That was one of the things Jo hated about living with Alex in his small house; she hated that one of her bosses was basically in ear shot of the two whenever they had sex. Her room was next to his, which sucked. It made her feel awkward at work when she was on Yang's service, knowing that she's most likely heard them. Of course, he assured her over and over again that Cristina didn't care, but still. It was weird.

His comment earned him another light slap. "Quit it!" he warned, the words coming out as a muffle because of the mouthful of flakes he was now eating.

"Or what?" she challenged as she stood there with eyebrows raised and hands on her hips

He scoffed "I'd kick your ass, hobo Jo"

She let out a small laugh "Need I remind you that I'm not the only one that needs a shower, so you can drop the 'hobo Jo' thing"

Alex paused for a moment, leaving them both in silence for before he took one last mouthful of cereal and then placed the box back on the counter. He walked over to where she was and started shuffling her out into the hall

"What are you doing?"

They were now half way up the stairs, Alex still directing her "Shower time. We're gonna be late if we don't start moving"

A confused expression crossed Jo's face. "Alex, we've got 40 minutes before we have to leave" she said as she glanced at her sports watch, the pair now making their way down the corridor upstairs

"I know that." he replied as he closed the door and pulled off his tank "We'll be cutting it close"

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked as she shook her head. She was completely lost. It only took her 15 minutes in the shower so she still had plenty of time.

"Just take off your clothes" he ordered, ignoring the question. He moved around her to reach into the shower and turn it on. He looked back and saw that she still hadn't moved "Jo, clothes. Off." Him now stripping down to his boxers

"But…" Finally it clicked and her eyes grew, her mouth forming an 'o' "Oh! Right" she said and saw Alex give a 'there you go' look as she pulled her tank over her head quickly and then kicked off her trainers. By the time she was rid of her workout gear, he had already hopped in. She slid the door of the shower aside and was pulled in under the flow of water, her lips crashing against Alex's. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving no space between them. She kissed him back and brought her hands to his soaked hair. Jo gasped when the cold surface of the tiles came into contact with her back, Alex having backed her against it for better support.

"You sure Yang doesn't call you the 'Dopey' one?" he teased

"Shut up" she let out a small laugh and then brought her lips back to his

**Depending on whether people like this, i'll see if i feel like continuing. Each chapter would probably be something different (a fic of mlutiple one shots i guess). Nothing dramatic or serious, just cute, light, fluffy moments about them :) Let me know if you want more :D Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to say thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. It means a lot. Also, the app that was mentioned in the last chapter was called 'Zombies, Run' in case anyone was wondering. It's a pretty awesome running app.**

"Alex!" Jo called out from their shared bedroom. '_I'm going to kill him'_ she thought as she dug around in her wardrobe. She had to be at the hospital and ready for rounds in 20 minutes, which meant she should've already left the house 5 minutes ago but thanks to Alex that didn't happen. When she didn't hear him respond, she huffed and ran out to the top of the stairs "Alex! Get your ass out here!"

There was a small shuffle from inside the kitchen downstairs and then the distinct sound of footsteps heading her way "What?"

"You didn't do the laundry!" she shouted at him out of frustration. This wasn't the first time he had forgotten to put the clothes out for the wash.

"Don't worry, I'll get to it"

"I've nothing to wear!"

He lifted one of his hands from where it was resting on his hip to point to the outfit she had on "Just wear that"

She tugged slightly on her black tank top "I wore this yesterday. And the day before that, and now it looks like I'll be wearing it today. I can't keep wearing the same thing over and over again... Anyways, that's not what I'm talking about. I don't have any clean underwear"

Alex shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, just borrow a pair from Yang."

She gave him a look that screamed 'disgusting' "Ew, gross! I'm not asking my boss if I can borrow her underwear"

"Then don't wear any. You really wanna be late over something like this? Plus, Yang already left. She won't even know if you take it" He didn't get any real response to that except for a drawn out and exaggerated 'ugh' and then she disappeared somewhere upstairs.

Alex rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen to start buttering his toast while Jo was probably ransacking Cristina's closet in search of some underwear. Ok, so he forgot to put the clothes on….again. Maybe taking turns doing the laundry wasn't a good idea. But could she blame him? He was barely home this week.

He picked up his breakfast and carried it over to the table and sat down. Thankfully he didn't have to be in to work for another hour or so, meaning he wouldn't have to share a ride with Ms cranky pants.

Jo basically jumped down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and ran into the kitchen to grab her keys from the table.

"Take it easy, you'll end up killing yourself if you're not careful" Alex told her

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later? Maybe we can grab lunch or something?" she said breathlessly and then gave him a peck on the cheek since she was passing by

"Sure, just page me" he tried to say around the mouthful of toast

"Will do" she replied quickly and then snatched the slice of toast out of his hand

"Hey!"

"A girl's gotta eat" she sang as she left the kitchen "Plus, you owe me!" and out the front door she went.

Alex sat there for a moment shaking his head, and a smile on his face, and then got up to make himself another slice.

* * *

So lunch had been cancelled…and then dinner…and meeting for coffee. They just weren't able to find a time that suited them both for a quick break. Alex was either in surgery when Jo had some time to kill, or vice versa. But now that it was 3 in the morning, Jo decided to just spend that time on a quick nap, so she went in search of an empty on-call room. There had been no word from Alex in a while, the last text had been sent two hours ago and no reply had been received so she assumed he was in surgery.

Once Alex finished up in surgery, he went to search for Jo. He sent her a text but she hadn't replied to it so the next best thing was to find one of her buddies.

"Brookes!" he made his way down the corridor to the intern

"What's up?" She asked, the bubble she made with her gum popping

"Eh, have you seen Wilson around?"

"Not for a while. Last I saw her she was heading to one of the on-call rooms. I just assumed she was off to meet you for a quick…never mind" she quickly trailed off after realizing what she was about to imply. Both stood there in an awkward silence until he decided to just head off down the hall "Ok, see ya!" she called after him.

It took him a while, but he finally found her. The room was dark, but he recognized the sleeping form in the bottom bunk. Alex tried his best to close the door quietly and slip into the bed beside her, but she still stirred. Jo was a light sleeper, well most of the time.

Jo turned her head to look behind her to find Alex pressed up behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Hey" she said through scrunched eyes, her voice sounding fresh from sleep.

"Hey"

She breathed in as much air as she could as she stretched out and then exhaled slowly, just enjoying what she was waking up to "I was having the best dream". She had now turned her body slightly more into him so her neck wasn't straining as much

"Oh really?" he had to ask when he saw a smile spread across her face

"Mhmm… I'm kind of bummed that it had to end though" Jo answered him, her voice croaked with just a hint of sultry, as she linked fingers with the hand resting on her stomach.

"You wanna talk about it?" he was a little amused

"Nope" she said quietly, smiling back at him and then dropped her gaze to his lips

Both just lay there for a moment, either teasing each other with light touches or with their eyes, almost waiting each other out to see who'd make the first move. But, it didn't last long. Between the feeling of Alex's hands teasing her body and the very real dream that was still fresh in her mind, she had enough and gave in. Her hand had found the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. The amount of movement was restricted because of the positions they were in, so a little turning of bodies and moving around in the bed took place until Alex was hovering over her. She could feel him moan against her mouth as her hands slowly trailed down his chest and then back up under his top.

"So was Avery pissed you were late this morning?" he muttered against her neck. His lips knew where to go. He knew where her weak spot was.

"Weirdly, no" she answered a little out of breath, but she took advantage of the small break for air as his mouth kissed and sucked her pulse point.

"Guess you're lucky you were on his service then. He's not the worst" Alex told her as he moved his fingers to just inside the waistband of her scrubs

Jo let out a short laugh "Why are we talking about Avery right now?"

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twis…" he stopped and glanced down.

"What?" she looked at him in confusion. _'Don't stop now!'_ she thought a little impatiently

When his eyes met hers she could she he found something _down there_ amusing which made her feel a little weird and self-conscious. "Nothing… I guess I should be saying don't get _my-_" he paused to tug at his boxers she was wearing "knickers in a twist" he finished with both eyebrows raised. Jo pushed herself onto her elbows.

"Too weird? I mean, you didn't exactly leave me with much choice"

He just stayed there leaning over her with his lips slightly pursed, occasionally glancing down towards his boxers on her "No…I think it's hot" and then pushed her back down and picked up from where they left off.

**Leave it as a 2 shot fic or you want more? Just wondering...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously guys, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm glad you like the fic! Also, today's the day Camilla (aka Jo) got promoted to series regular! :D**

"You're missing the movie" Jo sang from her spot on the couch as she threw a piece of popcorn into her mouth. The giant bowl was cradled perfectly between her crossed legs, the living room lights were switched off and Alex had gone off to grab a couple beers from the fridge.

"It's a chick flick. I won't miss much"

"We can watch something else, you know."

Alex returned from the kitchen with a six pack in hand and returned to his seat at the end next to Jo "It's fine. We're already 20 minutes in". He twisted the cap off and took a swig from the bottle before passing it over to her. He couldn't believe he was spending Friday night watching _this_. He had tried to convince her to pop into Joe's for a couple drinks, but she said she already had a 'date' with the tv and couch, so being the good boyfriend he was, he took her hand and they headed home.

"I didn't peg you as a rom-com type of girl"

"I'm not. Stephanie and Leah have been going on about it all week. I just wanted to see what the big deal was." Alex grabbed a handful from the bowl, the popcorn starting to dwindle fast "damn, I really should have bought the bigger pack. This isn't going to last very long"

"We should've ordered pizza"

"Remember that for next time"

Just then, the front door opened and the hall was filled with soft laughter. Jo tried to peer out to see who was but the mystery didn't last long as Cristina and Meredith headed in their way.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Meredith asked in a slightly hushed voice from the doorway

"Movie" was all Alex said as he shoved another mountain of popcorn into his mouth

"Ooh, Popcorn!" Cristina plonked down on the couch and kicked her feet up on the table. She quickly lifted the bowl from Jo's lap and placed it on hers, helping herself to the buttery goodness. Jo threw her hands up as if to say 'What just happened?'

"And beer" Meredith added to Cristina's comment and grabbed one from the table

"Sssh" he hissed. Yang looked over to Alex and threw a piece of popcorn at him, hitting him right in the nose. He took a calming breath and then leaned in close to the intern "We should've gone to Joe's", which got him a playful shove.

* * *

Things had calmed down after the movie revealed a major plot twist, which Alex found a little too ridiculous…Yang was probably thinking the same. She hated these mushy feely kind of movies. But the other two had their eyes glued to the screen. Jo had shifted sometime around the half way mark so she was now snuggled against Alex's side, and Mer's head was now resting on Cristina's shoulder with their arms linked between them.

"This is just painful" Yang muttered

The movie suddenly paused and Jo jumped off the couch "Bathroom break"

"Ugh, I thought you were gonna throw in the towel on this one."

"Why would she do that? This is a pretty good movie. So much drama" Meredith said with a smile.

Cristina slowly turned her head to her person, boredom written all over her face "Seriously? Sometimes I don't get you" which only made Meredith laugh.

"Don't you have better things to do on a Friday night, like Joe's or something?"

"Hey, I could say the same about you, evil spawn. I'm surprised you've made it this long."

"I'm not. Even if he had other plans, he wouldn't go." Meredith added with a shrug and then the smuggest of smiles lit up her features "He's whipped"

"I am not" Alex scoffed

"Oh you so are" said an all-to-agreeing Cristina "We saw the cuddling"

"Bite me"

"Our Alex has fallen hard" Mer continued to tease as she reached over to grab the remote to the tv "Wilson! Get your ass down here!"

"Jeez, I'm here" Jo answered a little out of breath and wrapped herself back up in her boyfriend's arms. The twisted sisters both glanced at each other with brows slightly raised and then then looked over to Alex, sending him the 'oh you are so whipped' look that accompanied Meredith's 'cracking the whip' gesture.

Jo sensed the slight shift of air around her and found the two attendings just sitting there watching her smiling "What?"

"Nothing" but it only made the intern narrow her gaze. "Are we gonna watch the rest of the movie or what?" Grey asked and pressed play.

* * *

Now they were about three-quarters into the movie and things were starting to get heated between the make believe characters. Cristina decided that if she was going to sit through the rest of the movie, then more alcohol was needed, so she went to search the kitchen. Alex, of course, sensed the small change in Jo's behaviour the second the film started going down that road, _so _he decided to have some fun.

With the arm that was hung around her shoulders, he began playing with the ends of her hair, nothing that was too noticeable. After a few minutes of this, he slowly moved his fingers down her bare arm, feeling the goosebumps form on her soft skin from his touch. Jo took a deep breath and shifted a little in her seat. The tips of his fingers gently stroked the inside of her elbow before focusing the same attention on the underside of her forearm. It was an incredibly small caress, but it grabbed her attention. She tried to focus on the movie on the screen, she really did, but more of her attention was unconsciously being focused on the slow and methodical movements exciting the nerves up and down her arm. Next, he moved his face close to hers. He placed a soft, but long, kiss on the side of her face.

"Stop it" Jo whispered to Alex, but he didn't. She tried her best not to squirm in her seat, which would only draw attention to them. "I know what you're doing"

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"We can't just leave." She whispered back

"Sure we can. It's my house"

Jo looked back at the tv for a moment, giving Alex the opportunity to bring his lips to her neck, his breath tickling her.

"Alex" she breathed, warning, almost pleading not to go there. Not in front of her bosses

"Come on Jo" his voice was husky…and the way he said her name? It made her want to just jump his bones right there and then. His lips were driving her crazy, her heartbeat getting faster. The hand that was linked with hers on her lap now gripped the inside of her thigh. She turned her face towards him to rest her temple against his. Their lips were almost touching

"If you two are going to start sucking face, then at least hand over the remote so we can drown out the noise" Cristina announced as she reappeared with a bottle of tequila.

Jo quickly pushed Alex's hand away from her leg and sat up straighter. A blush spread across her face in seconds and she swore she could feel the heat radiate off her cheeks.

"Oh leave them be" Mer told her bestie

Silence fell among the four until Yang replied. She looked a little shocked by her words. "You've changed. Who are you, and what have you done with Meredith Grey"

"Nothing's changed" she laughed softly

"No, no you've changed. The Mer that I know wouldn't watch crappy rom-coms, or stick up for the hormonal couple. You're all happy and lovey dovey…it's gross"

"Whatever" she giggled

"I mean, try living with them. They do it everywhere-"

"No we don't!" Jo interrupted

"Oh, you so do. This morning, all I wanted was some cereal…" she turned to look at Mer "they were doing it in the kitchen"

"Shut. Up!" Meredith had the biggest smile on her face

"Okay, we're going" Alex announced

The pair got up from the couch, opening up space for Cristina to move over. "Just please be finished before I go to bed. Waking up and going to sleep to the sounds of you two is not something I want to become a habit". This just set off Meredith in a fit of giggles.

Alex linked fingers with Jo as they left the room, mostly to get her out of there and upstairs quickly, but also to show support. Once they got to the first step, he brought his free hand up and lightly pinched her ass, making her squeal

"Alex!" she giggled as he went for a second pinch "Stop it!" she tried to say as she ran up the stairs away from him. Once he stepped foot inside their bedroom, the door slammed, but the giggling could still be heard.

Cristina looked over to her person with a dead serious expression "If tonight is going to be anything like last night, I think I'm going to end up falling asleep in surgery"

**If any of you guys have ideas that you want to see happen, i'll take a look and see what i can do. I have a few more in mind, but it's great to hear what you think, your suggestions or ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I suck, i know. I'm so sorry for the long wait! It was just a combination of Laptop problems, writers block, being sick, and then not able to decide what idea to upload first...I had to get at least one up before i went back to College, and it's a little longer than the others.**

**Also, how stoked are you for S10!? I can't wait for Jolex to be back on my screen ^-^**

* * *

"Jo! You comin' or what?" Alex called impatiently from the downstairs hall.

"Yep! Just give me a minute, alright!" she shouted back from his upstairs bathroom. She grabbed her concealer and dabbed a small blob on her skin to cover up the dark circles under her eyes, and her slightly red nose from all the tissues she had gone through in the last few hours.

Last night was hell. She had been woken, more than once, from the out of nowhere coughing fits and the frustrating 'it's runny, now it's blocked' nose. Getting sick was something Jo wasn't all to familiar with. It just wasn't something that happened to her.

"Well, I am working in a hospital" she muttered to herself

She looked herself over one last time, trying to rub the sleep from the corners of her eyes, running a smooth hand through her hair…it only did so much.

"Crap" she sighed. She looked exactly that: Crap. "Guess this is as good as it gets."

"Jo!"

"Coming!" She switched the light off before jogging over to the top of the stairs, where she met Cristina staring at her.

She sighed, pushing her way past the attending "I know, I look like crap"

"No, I think it's more of a walking corpse kind of look you've got going. Especially the eyes. There's just this delectable shade of purple that's makin' them pop. What brand did you use?" she joked.

"Insomnia"

Yang chuckled at her witty response. When they reached the bottom step, she patted Jo's shoulder as she walked by "You know, I think I'm starting to like this one."

"The feeling's mutual" Wilson retorted with a smile.

* * *

The large double doors to their second home slid open and in walked the two, hand in hand, with coffee in the other. Even though it was 6 in the morning, it wasn't odd to see the main lobby busy with bodies, it was a hospital after all. When both of them were working the same shift, they'd be glued to the hip until he dropped her off at the intern's locker room. It had become routine at this point. It felt weird to walk in without the other.

'Let me know when you're free." Alex was the first to speak as they neared her 'stop'.

"Will do."

"Go kick ass today, alright?" he said with a huge smile on his face, which was very non-Alex.

"Okay?…what's got you in such a great mood?" she chuckled

He shrugged "I dunno, just am" and then gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading down the hallway to the attending's lounge. Her eyes remained on him until he reached his turn off, their eyes meeting one last time before he was gone from sight.

"You two look happy." Shane was the only intern in the room. He was always the first of the bunch to be in, didn't matter what time of day or night it was.

"Yeah," she bit her lip to try and cover up the goofy grin she probably had, suddenly getting all shy about the subject "we are." She opened her locker and threw her bag and jacket in, and then pulled her scrubs out on the bench. "Hey, uh, have you got any of those painkillers left from last week? I've got this killer headache and I forgot to grab some before I left the house." She removed her shirt while he went in search of some.

"Well, someone's been working _out_! Damn girl, way to make us all feel like a couch potato." Stephanie was the next to join the group, her eyes on Jo's toned stomach.

Jo quickly threw her top on and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "If by working out you mean sitting in front of the TV, stuffing my face with chocolate, then yes"

"Pfft, I wish. If it isn't the running that's been doing that, then its got to be the amazing sex."

"Steph!"

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you aren't doing it and I'll drop it."

"Oh they're doing it. No way can a man be that happy at 6 in the morning." Shane smirked.

Jo grabbed the last of her stuff and then closed her locker and laughed "As much as I'd _love _to sit and chat with you two, I've got rounds to do...save some lives...that sort of thing."

* * *

"Alex?" Jo's voice echoed through the tunnels.

"Yeah, down here"

He heard the footsteps get closer and closer until she finally appeared from around the corner "Why are we down in the tunnels?" A look of confusion crossed her features when Alex patted the other half of the gurney he was sitting on.

"Shut up and sit down." he waited for her to join him before he handed her a paper bag "I brought food. Thought you might be hungry."

"_Alex_" she smiled, pulled his face closer to hers to give him a 'thank you' kiss on his cheek and then sat back to sift through the bag. "Seriously though, what's up with the cold creepy tunnels? The hospital does have a cafeteria, you know." she joked

"I needed a break from everything. Plus I kinda missed this place. This was where we used to hang out when we were interns."

"_Really_?"

He threw a potato chip into his mouth "Mhmm. We basically lived down here."

Both of them just sat there for a few moments chewing, enjoying the fact it was just the two of them. No phones going off at the nurse's station, no people, no machines beeping… just peace and quiet.

Jo nodded her head "I see what you mean. Great place to study too, I imagine."

"Among other things. Just don't tell those idiots about it. I'd like to have one place that's intern-free"

"They're not that bad, you know. And in case you've forgotten, I'm an intern."

"You're my girlfriend, that's different."

Her heart fluttered and a big smile, much like the one she had the night he told her he loved her for the first time, spread across her face.

He stopped mid-bite and frowned "What?"

"Nothing." The smile stayed put no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She felt like a 15 year old girl right now. When he didn't quit staring, she gave in "You called me your girlfriend."

Alex still looked confused "And?"

She looked away when she felt a small blush appear "And now I feel stupid. Forget I said anything."

He chuckled and poked her cheek. "I can't. You're as red as a tomato", which only made her blush even more.

"You're such a jerk face." she lightly shoved him away from her.

"What, because I called you my girlfriend? You don't want me calling you that?" he chuckled.

"No. I mean, yeah, it's fine. It's just I've never heard you say it before…I assumed we were there, but I wasn't sure if you were okay with me calling you my boyfriend…" she nervously rambled, her hands fidgeting with the crust of her sandwich. Alex leaned over and cupped her face and brought his lips to hers to shut her up. She jumped a little from his sudden show of affection, but recovered quickly and lifted her hand to pull him closer by his scrubs, kissing him back.

"You're hot" he muttered against her lips.

She laughed "Um, thanks?"

Alex broke away and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "No, I mean, you feel hot."

"Alex," she removed his hand "you basically jumped me. Of course I'm feeling a little hot." She blew out a breath and straightened her top. "And by the way, you should've grabbed me a pack of those chips. They taste pretty good." she added as she licked her lips which had him cracking up.

"Good to know"

* * *

After lunch, the two went their separate ways, Alex making sure his patients were still alive and Jo back to general with Dr. Bailey. They had had enough food in their bellies to last them until end of shift, which looked to be in a couple hours time.

Jo, doing what interns were there to do, had spent the last few hours running around checking in on patients, ordering tests and then running back to collect those test results.

She was on her way back from booking an OR for Dr. Bailey when a sudden sharp pain in her side and a wave of dizziness caused her to stop. The pain was so bad that she doubled over in the middle of the hallway. She just couldn't help it, it felt like someone just hit in the stomach. She tried to focus on her breathing, and when that failed she closed her eyes to try and drown out her surroundings but that only helped so much.

Her hand searched out for the wall so she could lean against it, hoping it would stop the room from spinning, but it didn't.

"Jo?" Alex called from behind, his voice heavy with worry. He jogged over to where she was crouching and laid a hand on her back, moving it in small smoothing circles between her shoulder blades. "You okay?"

When she felt like she wasn't going to puke or pass out, she managed to answer him "I'm fine, it's probably nothing."

He lowered to her level since she continued to stare at the floor. "When was the last time you had a break or drank something?" No answer, just the sounds of her exhaling along with a muffled groan. "Come here." He held out a hand for her and helped her up.

Now that she was standing, Alex could see her forehead was covered with a thin layer of sweat and the scrunched, pained expression on her face. "I think I need the bathroom" she got out before her hand covered her mouth.

"Crap. Okay, just, uh, hold on- Move, move!" he shouted at the few passers-by who were getting in their way.

The door to the women's restroom was pushed open with such a force it was a wonder it hadn't been ripped from its hinges. Jo stumbled into one of the stalls and barely had the lid up before the contents of her stomach were emptied into the toilet. Alex quickly gathered her hair in his hands and held it back for her, making her jump a little from the unexpected gesture. She weakly shoved him away with one of her hands, not wanting him to see this, but he stayed put.

"Go away" she croaked. She sounded out of breath.

"I'm not going anywhere Jo"

She coughed into the bowl again, the last of it leaving her stomach. She spat a couple times to try and get rid of the god awful aftertaste.

"You think you're done?" he held out a piece of tissue for her. She wiped away the few tears that had escaped and then her mouth.

He flushed the toilet and she slowly stood up, Alex's hands never leaving her side. He followed her to the sink, watching her as she rinsed her mouth and cleaned up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling crappy?"

"Because I didn't think it was that bad. It started off as a cold, the nausea only happened in the last hour or so…people get sick every now and then, I mean, we do work in a hospital full of sick people." Jo turned off the tap and wiped her wet hands off her scrubs. "I was fine earlier…" she rested her hands on the edges of the sink.

He walked over to where she was "You sure it's just a bug? You're not pregnant or anything?"

Jo let a small laugh out "No, I'm not pregnant"

"You sure? You can tell me if you think you are"

"I'm sure Alex" she straightened up and looked over at him, a faint smile on her face. "You got any gum?" but he just ignored her question.

"Look, why don't you go rest for a bit. Take a nap." he rubbed his hand along her arm.

She shook her head "I can't, I've got to go prep Dr. Bailey's patient for surgery."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get someone else to do it, just go lie down. Please."

"But she's going to be doing a-"

"Jo" he warned

"Alex-"

"That's an order" he said softly. He couldn't tell if she was pissed that he just used the 'attending card' and gave away her hard earned surgery to someone else, or relieved that she didn't have to be on her feet for much longer.

She gave in and sighed. Her shoulders slumped and her fingers rubbed against her forehead. "Fine."

"Come on, I've got fifteen minutes until surgery.

As they walked over to the door, Jo tried to lighten the mood a little "You know what would make me feel a little better?"

"What?"

She puckered her lips and threw in a couple smooch sounds "A kiss"

Alex laughed and shook his head "No freakin' way, Princess."

**Well, that's it for now! Anyone have a favourite chapter or an idea they want to see? Let me know. Reviews really help motivate me :) **

**Thanks for all the favs/follows etc so far, you guys seriously rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's this? A new chapter? You don't have to say it, i know i suck...big time! Blame college though. It sucks. I've had so many assignments this month i've barely had time to watch the new Grey's eps! ****Good thing is is that i have another chapter 3/4's done, so the wait wont be as bad as this one :P**

**One thing i have to say is that i'm actually loving this season. SO MANY JOLEX SCENES! Anyone else pissed that we didn't get to see the hot josex scene? I'm just hoping ep 4 will open classic Grey's style with a sex scene :P Also, i think anymore if i hear a John Legend song on GA, i'll instantlly expect a Jolex scene to happen because that's twice now...*spoiler alert* and poor Mousey :( RIP**

**Any ways, enough of me blabbing. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

Wandering around the house aimlessly at 2 in the morning, in tank and underwear, wasn't something Jo did of habit. She had a prefect explanation for being half naked in an empty house that wasn't hers, and that was the heat wave Seattle was currently experiencing. Two days in, and she was still finding it hard to adjust to the dramatic climb in temperature.

She was putting off going to sleep in the oven she called their bedroom. The second she set foot inside the room, she went straight for the window and opened that puppy right up, hoping by the time she went to bed, the room would've cooled down.

In the four hours she had been home, she had spent the majority of the time chugging half her body's weight in ice cold water and then running to the bathroom afterwards while cursing herself for drinking something so cold so quickly.

Jo's eyes looked over at the kitchen clock on the wall across from where she was sitting on the kitchen counter by the sink, and then proceeded to work out when her gorgeous boyfriend would return from work.

_20 more minutes… _she sighed. She shut her eyes and cracked her neck. "What to do…" _Round 2 on a cold shower?…effort. Catch up on some shows? Nah…_

Her eyes scoured her surroundings for some inspiration, and lucky for her, they found something. She hopped down from her spot to turn on the radio, and a song she instantly recognized started to play.

"30 Second Dance Party!" Jo sang out. She threw her arms up and danced her ass off around the kitchen, singing the lyrics she knew. She did a little air guitar, a bit of headbanging, followed by some faux moonwalking, and finally finished off with a tinsy bit of twerking…well, attempted twerking. It didn't really matter what it ended up looking like because she would never _ever _do it in the company of another human being. She was just letting go. She was grateful the downstairs was so spacious because she didn't limit herself to the kitchen.

And then 'Wagon Wheel' came on. She heard it one night last week in Joe's during karaoke night and instantly fell in love with it. "Woo!" Jo jumped up onto the coffee table in the living room and went nuts. She let her hair down and whipped it around, getting lost in the song.

"What are you _doing_?" came a loud chuckle from behind.

Jo screamed and her face probably looked something like a deer caught in a set of headlights. She turned her head to the side so fast, it was a wonder it was still firmly planted on top her shoulders, where she saw him standing there in the doorway, a big ol' goofy grin on his face. "Stop doing that!" she scolded as she brought her hand up to cover her rapidly beating heart.

Alex toddled towards the kitchen, flashing another smirk as he passed her "You know I can't resist."

Jo hopped down from the table and followed him "I don't think my heart can take much more of this."

"Nothing a little exercise can't fix" he suggested with a cheeky wink.

"Easy there Romeo…" she leaned her elbows on the counter, watching him as he picked at the left over food "Besides, I'm wiped out after all that." she added, pointing back to the living room with her thumb.

"Hasn't stopped us before."

She scoffed. "You're only in the door 5 seconds and you're already perving out on me..."

"Not my fault." His eyes left the plate of food and slowly trailed down her body, causing Jo to roll her eyes at him and push off from the island to go the fridge.

Alex threw another piece of chicken in his mouth. "So, have you heard about the fundraising ball the hospital'll be throwing?"

"Like one of those fancy black tie events?" she asked half way from inside the fridge.

He quickly snuck a look back at her before she straightened up. "Mhmm"

"No. Should be fun though. You going?"

"I think I have to."

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." she looked at him.

"Most of them are boring. It's just a bunch of well dressed old people bragging about how much cash they have."

"But there'll also be booze and music."

"True. Plus, I'll get to see you in a dress." he smirked

"Mmmm, I dunno… I mean, an _entire_ evening spent talking to bunch of snobby rich people?"

Alex scoffed "What happened to 'it'll be fun'?!'

"I was just trying to help." she shrugged as she took a drink of water.

"If I have to go, so do you."

She laughed. She was about to say something but then recognised the song playing in the background. "No way!" she gasped, her eyes almost bugging out and a gigantic smile appearing. "I _love _this song!"

"You're a JT fan?" Alex raised an eyebrow and watched her make her way to the middle of the room to the beat of 'Like I Love You'.

"Uh, you aren't?" she fired back with a 'what the hell is wrong with you' kind of face.

" I mean I don't hate the guy."

"Get over here, would you?" she waved

"I'm not dancing." he shook his head.

"Oh, but you are." Jo ran her fingers through her long hair. When he didn't move, she stopped and sighed, and then walked over and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm dancing in my underwear to a song that basically screams sex, and you're too chicken to join me? Where did the pervy Alex I was talking to, like, 2 minutes ago go?" she teased as she pulled him out to the open space in the kitchen.

"He left after he was scolded for checking out his hot half-naked girlfriend."

She danced over to the radio and turned it up "Just shut up and dance."

"What is it with all you chicks and dancing in this house?" he muttered.

The dancing started out goofy. It was mainly just them jumping around, shaking their heads, and then like two magnets, they were drawn towards each other. The movements became a little less silly and a little more dirty. Alex came up behind Jo and pressed against her back, pulling her into him by her waist. She couldn't help the little smile that formed. She lifted her hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck while the other covered the hand on her hip. He splayed his fingers, allowing her room to link them with his, while pushing her even more into him. Both just swayed, their dancing more in sync. She felt his nose nestle into her hair, her smell filling his nostrils, and then all of a sudden his lips were at her neck. He didn't kiss her skin, they barely touched her, but it was enough to drive her crazy and he knew it.

'_Well two can play at that game." _She decided to put a little more movement into her hips, knowing it would get to him, but it wasn't long until Alex spun her around to face him. The first thing she noticed was how close his mouth was to hers. She may have stared at them a little too long, but she eventually broke her gaze and glanced up. His eyes were watching her, and filled with lust.

"How long is this song?" he sounded almost impatient. This time his gaze dropped to her lips.

"Shouldn't be long now." she said, her voice sounding husky. Her arms wound around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. It took all the self-control in her body to keep from crashing her lips to his. Who knew it would be so damn difficult! Suddenly they were acting like two hormone crazed teenagers. Hands never left each others body, breaths became heavier.

"And that was JT with an old favourite 'Like I Love You'. Can't remember the last time I listened to that one." the radio jockey laughed. "Next up after the break is a more current hit by Imagine Dragons…"

Both had stopped moving at this point. Jo finally looked up and the look Alex was giving her shot a bolt of electricity through her entire body.

"Finally" he said before crashing his lips against hers. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back, and then he walked them into the living room and over to the couch.

**Just like to thank all of you that have taken the time to review (and remind me to update ;) ), fav and/or follow. I can't get over how many of you like this fic!**


End file.
